The present invention concerns a dashpot for wheel suspensions in motor vehicles.
The present invention concerns a dashpot for wheel suspensions in motor vehicles as recited in the preamble to claim 1.
Dashpots of this genus are employed to suspend and position preferably the wheels that are subject to steering.
A dashpot of this genus is known from German 2 656 707 A1. It includes a spring cup that can be raised off and lowered against a shock absorber or its accommodating tube. This feature facilitates adaptation of the shock absorber's or dashpot's geometry to motors of different weight employed in the same model vehicle. It is particularly desirable when the same dashpot height is required in different countries. Less stock will need to be kept on hand when manufacturing various automobiles in the same series but with different features for example.
There is, however, a drawback to the approach employed in German 2 656 707 in that the position of the spring cup on the shock absorber or its accommodating tube cannot be raised and lowered in precise increments.